Corona
"Well this is only going to stir up trouble. I definitely want to get involved with this" '' ''- Corona about the coven. '' ''C''orna like all demons, started off human. She made a deal with demons in the early thirteenth century and for the first one hundred years she spent in hell torturing souls as part of the deal she made. When she first came up from hell she switched about bodies feeling none suited the person she was. But when she came across a young girl, she knew that was the body she wanted, The girl was on her death bed and she didn't have to wait long before that girl died and she took over her body. But becuse she liked is so much she never really found the need to change it or upgrade it. The power within her keeps the human host immortal and walking about in her beautiful form. The Demon is much like the fallen angel in cases about how or why she joins the Coven. No one Really knows. She has hinted that it was merely a bit of fun she wanted to try out, but it has also been said that she wasn't a completely normal demon and although she has a cruel, seductive and manipulative nature, she still wished for there to be a little change in the world. Corna often jokes that the reason she joined was because she knew it would stir up trouble and wanted to be right in the centre of it, that the coven were lucky to have her and not some other riftrath of a demon. Corona's main power is fire, she is able to manipulate and control it at her will, it has often been said that she has escaped from hell rather than been let go but none has been proven or discussed in detail. Corona can also create black smoke and manipulate it too her will, as well as being able to speak latin and a demonic almost unexistent tone. She can be a joy to be with but also hell to mess with and getting on her bad side wouldn't be recommended. Normally Corona's eyes are brown although when she wants them to be she can make her full eyes go black. ''"Yo. Angelboy. You don't stop tutting that Insturment i am going to show you where else it can go" ''- Corona about Chase constantly playing his music. '' Shes a curious case and has the bad girl touch, she has often been described as the bad girl of the bunch. At the beginning there was quiet an intense relationship between the demon and the fallen angel after all, one was from the heaven and the other from hell. But Chase seemed to be less bothered by the demon than anything else, so Corona became less hesitate about the coven and became much more of a lay about in the house. The Demon was the third to join the coven in the eighteen hundreds, although she has been walking about the earth supposable for a lot longer than that. it has been dated that she came up from hell between the fourteen and fifteen hundreds although only Corona knows for sure when that was. The Demon in the new century is also bringing a income into the little covens house hold because she owns half of a club in the city. The Club is for supernatural beings but from time to time a human do get pulled in and vanish but thats all part of the clubs appearnace. The Club mostly supplies the demonic community, vampire, demons, dark warlocks, faeries, reapers etc. But it does often entertain other series that come into the community, like werewolves, witches etc. Whens he is not tied up or winding up coven members she is usually down at the club having fun or being the bad girl, she supposable shares the club with another demon, although the other demon is a Lust Demon. COVEN MEMBERS "Club?" "Most definitely" "I can't wait to get away from this weirdness. Who even brings that up in a Convesation?" "I guess they were curious" "There curious and well...'that'" ''-Akeria and Corona'' Her relationship with each of the members is quiet good apart from her orginally thoughts about the Angel. Chase, even though she gets on with him, they hardly speak, they not knowingly avoid each other quite a lot but when they are together they do get on well, she calls him Angel boy, but there is no flirting behind there relationship like others, its more of a brother/sister one. They stick together when they have too, and they do help each other out when it's needed. Akeria the vampire and her get on very well, they both have that dark quality of a relationship and could be see as best friends by the way the act although i would not bank on them trusting each other except in a fight. Corona and Akeria are two of the group that go to the club regularly together. They both let on that they enjoy each other's company and Corona can't help but pretend that she is in love with Akeria to the group although both Akeria and Corona know it's a joke. Corona just likes explioting everyone. Ingrid, the faerie, and her do not get on at all, there views on life are completely different, they don't talk unless its to add snide comments to each others conversation and Ingrid rarely ever goes to her club unless the full coven is too attend. On the other hand, Raegan and Corona have a good flirting relationship, but its completely harmless as Demons don't have souls that faeries can steal. They get on quiet well and have similar views on life apart from Raegans sadness. But his sadness is often hidden from the members of the coven, so to the outside viewer he can he seen as another otherworldly faerie. "You know if you weren't trying to be so mean all the time you could probably be really nice to people" "Ingrid?" "Yes?" "Shut up" ''- Ingrid and Corona. '' Her relationship with the warlock is rather difficult to understand from the others perspective, she shows him respect most out of the group and they can jokingly act around each other as if they are family. But since they haven't spent a lot of time together no one knows why they have that bond. Corona had faced Warlock's before when she had just been raised from hell and she had seen what they were able to do, even if Falcon wasn't a dark warlock she still didn't want to get on his bad side, although she never let it show that she was scared of him in any way. With the werewolves it is quiet the opposite relationship, for Everett, she is very argumentative, they fight about every little thing and would never agree on anyting although its all just words with those two, they never hit each other, really. But for whatever they talk about they never agree on. But with Dante its friendly, they joke, they fight, they tease one another, no one quiet knows how they get on, if they are going to get on. It's all up in the air, Lastly, the Immortal, she sees as a child in some parts and a play thing in other, she openly teses and flirts with her making her rather uncomfortable at parts but they do get on and the Demon does protect her in some cases when she needs it, although she would rather get her ready for the real world. Since you always need to look after yourself. Especially when you are someone so innocent like Ember. EARLY LIFE "Please, Xel you worry about yourself and I'll worry about my self. I can take care of myself around Lust Demon's." '' ''- Corona about the other Demons. '' Corona had been walking around the earth for centuries before she had joined Akeria's coven. She had experienced life at it's best and life at it's worst. For the first hundred years Corona was aimlessly walking around. She didn't know what to do with herself and she was souly focussed on finding the perfect body for her. That looked good and also didn't burn up with all her power. After that she became like any common demon, she didn't know what else to do except serve hell, so she made deals with humans for their souls. Although she enjoyed terrifying humans and taking their souls, she had left hell and with all the dangers that job possesed she didn't want to risk going back to hell. So she began to hunt down other demons, that weren't selling souls to the worst placings in hell. She knew there were Hunters around and although she believed with her powers she could easily evade them she didn't want to take too much a risk with them. Her fear didn't come from no where either, she had come face to face with a Hunter, and Italian hunter who was dead set in killing all vampires. Which was her luck, she was a demon and not a vampire. Enzo Mortabella. So set in his ways, she thought it was going to be impossible. But her black eyes showing, he realised she wasn't a vampire which didn't much change his mind to kill her. But a vampire nest close, he couldn't lose that. With a few cheap comments Corona escaped without as much as a mark after their despute. ''"Go chase after your fangers, hunter. You know you want too" '' ''-Corona to Enzo. '' Corona deepended her search for these Demons that didn't serve hell and lived the way they wanted too until she came across a club. 'Raven. '''The Club had been something she had never seen before, it was a trial and error thing. Sometimes it would work and othertimes it would flop. Corona was surprised that this had been going so long ''founded 1706. ''Corona spent night after night in this club realising that it wasn't just Demon's that made there way in to the bar but other creatures. It inregued her more than she ever thought possible and without thinking one night she walked past the main bar and through to the back; and straight up to the owner; Xel. Xel was a Lust Demon and a powerful one at that but yet so was Corona. Corona made a deal with one of the first Demons, the higher level ones, Alastir. Alastir was the demon that tortured people in hell and with Lilth was one of the first Demon's made. Alastir treated Corona like he was grooming her to be exactly like him so wasn't best pleased when she decided to up and go. But Xel, seemed delight to see the other demon in his office, amused sure but intrgued. Corona clearly and simple stated that she wanted in. She wanted to own part of the club and she wanted to help the club, she wanted to be part of the club. Xel explained everything to her, that the club wasn't just for earning's it wasn't a job and it wasn't a hobby, it was a place for Demon's and other creatures to be safe and as a part owner she would have to link her powers to the club, so that Xel would be able to use them as well and in return if she needed to, his powers and any other member of staff. Within the Club she would be able to use their abilities to help remove, protect, the club by any means nesseccary. Corona didn't need to think, she knew this was what she was meant to be part of, so she went through the ritual that joined her to the club, she started to spend every night there, helping out behind the bar at first and become more enthalled with it. After a month, she became the second boss that she was meant too and she began to become more of a watch and intercept kind of girl. People knew who Corona was, she was dangerous within her own powers alone, well enough linked to a Lust Demon and some of the other staff members. A lot of things went on within the club, a lot of people came and went, some never returned and some were regulars but the one she could remember the most was, Eric. Eric wasn't a demon, a werewolf or a vampire. He wasn't anything she had suspected before. He was human and he was a target. Eric was a human with the ability to Glamour {to change into anything or anyone at will}. ''"Are you stupid? Or do you just have a death wish? Nearly every person in this place wants to kill you yet you still come back night after night" '' ''- Corona about Eric. '' Most people were intruged with this power, the vampires thought it was a power they would have liked to see on there side, one that could pass over into a vampire life, a lot of demons wanted to make a deal for his power, others wanted to live off his power, the Lust demons, including Xel himself throught it could provide a very nice flavouring for the energy they stole. But Corona was more interested in the boy he was and keeping him safe. It wasn't easy either. It seemed to become increasinly difficult the more he came back to the club. The trouble which ended when he became a demon. He became a demon thinking that it would be easier for Corona if she were the same breed as him, but it had the opposite effect. He made a deal with the wrong demon and ended up back up in hell serving his time just like any other demon seemed to have to do. But that didn't stop all the excitment from happening while he was human. Before she joined Akeria's coven ACCOUNT Corona is poytrayed by Sophia Bush This roleplay account is www.bebo.com/PossessioneDemonica